I Have a Proposition to Make
by d-s-unit
Summary: Respectshipping one-shot. Shuu visits Satoshi during the Sinnoh League with a very tempting offer for Satoshi. Warning: Contains references to episodes not yet aired in North America .


Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, et al. No ownership claimed or profit was made from the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N: Potential spoilers for the Sinnoh League episodes, at least for those who haven't been keeping up with the Japanese episodes. But Shuu showing up in actuality is fictional (although if it did happen, it's be -insert fanboy/girl scream here- !

**I Have a Proposition to Make... **

Pairing: Respectshipping (Shuu x Satoshi), with hints of Aerialshipping and one-sided ColdCoffeeshipping

Rating: K+

It was day two of the Sinnoh League on Suzuran Island. Satoshi had just beaten Naoshi in the first round of the tournament, and was going up against Kouhei next. He heading into the stands to see his two rivals- Shinji and Jun- have their battle. Satoshi, despite knowing how tough the battle was going to unfold, had a pretty good feeling about who was going to win that battle. Although, stranger things have happened before.

He paused, startled, when Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Pikachu, where are you going?"

Pikachu ran up to a Roserade several metres away. _'This Roserade looks very familiar for some reason...'_ Satoshi thought.

"Well, well, if it isn't Haruka's old friend, Satoshi?" A very familiar voice walked up behind Satoshi. Satoshi turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Shuu, the minty-haired coordinator from LaRousse City.

"Shuu! Long time, no see! What brings you to Sinnoh?"

Shuu flipped a lock of his immaculate green hair, instantly turning the smexiness meter of the room past eleven. "Why I came to see you compete in the League. Haruka was hoping to come too, but a rather impromptu contest against Harley came up and those two were at each others' throats." Shuu came up quite close to Satoshi, "And I must say, you managed to pull off that battle against Naoshi quite well. Although, I was kinda hoping you'd lose."

Satoshi's berserk button immediately went off. "What do you mean, you were hoping I'd lose?"

Shuu laid a hand on Satoshi's shoulder (At that same moment, somewhere in Almia, a certain Top Ranger got extremely jealous and angry), "Calm down, I was just pulling your leg. I actually want to talk to you about something. Shall we watch the battle from the restaurant-" Shuu was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragged upstairs to the League restaurant by a very hungry and very excited Satoshi.

The restaurant at the League stadium was a fairly small venue. Most people preferred to be in the stands, close to the action. That and the tourist-trap nature of the restaurant's extortionist prices discouraged patronage. Not that that mattered to Shuu. Money was of no consequence. At least, not until Satoshi finished his sixth gourmet double cheeseburger of the day. _'I'm really gonna have to be more money conscious if everything goes well.'_ Shuu thought to himself with a slight sigh.

The two were both engaged in the battle taking place down below. Jun had just called out his Staraptor against Shinji's Torterra and the flurry of attacks, defences, counter-attacks, and commands enthralled the crowd.

"Jun's battling quite good against Shinji." Satoshi commented.

"Indeed, Staraptor is a fairly good choice to use against Torterra. They're impervious to Ground-based attacks as well as having a type-advantage against Grass-types." Shuu added.

"I figured that Jun would give it his all against Shinji. He really admires and worships him for some strange reason." Satoshi smiled, staring engrossed at the battle.

"It's not strange at all, Satoshi. Jun has a crush on Shinji. It's so obvious, even someone who hasn't seem them before can figure it out." Shuu smirked and laughed quietly.

Satoshi did a double take and stared at Shuu. "Jun has a crush on Shinji?"

"Haruka was right about you..."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." Shuu finished the rest of his milkshake. "Now, let me tell you the real reason why I came here to see you."

"The real reason?" Both Satoshi and Pikachu stared at Shuu with some surprise.

"You see, I'm going to be heading to the Isshu region soon. Ever heard of it? Apparently, there's a newer style of Pokemon contests there that I want to try out, and I am sure that you're itching to contest a new League once you're finished here in Sinnoh." Shuu flipped his hair again. "I want you to come with me to Isshu."

Satoshi stared at Shuu for what seemed like an several minutes, completely ignoring a very angry Jun recalling Staraptor after being knocked out by Shinji's Torterra and threatening to fine Shinji the entire GDP of the People's Republic of China.

"Why do you want me to go with you to Isshu?" Satoshi asked.

"Two things. One: You helped transform Haruka from a girl with questionable skills with Pokemon at best to a top-notch coordinator and someone who can give me a run for my money. If I could even learn a fraction from you as she did, I'd be the world's best coordinator."

Satoshi smiled at the rare praise Shuu was giving him. "Why thanks, Shuu! And the second reason?"

"Isn't the second reason obvious?" Shuu brought out a half-dozen red roses from what seemed to be out of nowhere and presented them to Satoshi. Satoshi, to which subtlety was not at all his strongest suit, totally didn't get what Shuu was trying to tell him.

"Um..."

Shuu sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to try the direct approach." Shuu grabbed an extremely startled Satoshi and brought him into an extremely passionate kiss, leaning Satoshi back on his knee. Satoshi, paralysed with surprise, pulled away.

"Shuu... I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't, you lovable dense blockhead. So will you come with me, yes or yes?"

Satoshi answered by pulling Shuu down onto the floor for yet another kiss, completely oblivious to the reactions of the other restaurant patrons as well as which of Satoshi's rivals won the battle.

* * *

A/N: Something quick and fluffy I made at 1:00am. Respectshipping is kawaii, but I had to throw in the Aerialshipping reference just 'cause (well, to satisfy my inner Aerialshipping OTP fanboy).


End file.
